


Pins and Needles

by skele_smol



Series: Fifty Shades of Violentine [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Clementine (Walking Dead), Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Kinktober 2019, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Pierced Violet, Piercings, Tattooed Violet, Tattoos, Violentine, microdermal piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skele_smol/pseuds/skele_smol
Summary: As Violet winces, Clementine frowns.She's spent the last ten minutes watching as Violet squirmed and wiggled unhappily in her seat. Ever since the blonde had taken up her usual spot beside her at the cheap little cafeteria style table, dropping her wrapped sandwich and chips unceremoniously on the slick plastic before pressing her lips to the messy tangle of curls that crested the brunette's head in greeting.Violentine Kinktober 2019 Day 7. Prompt: Piercings/Tattoos





	Pins and Needles

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to get TWO fics up in one day? What kind of madness is this? I might have to slow my uploads to two or three fics a week for Kinktober... It's so hard and I am running on fumes. 
> 
> Either way, I hope you like this one. I honestly think this fic is as much a personal favorite as "Call Me, Maybe."
> 
> Also... (see end notes)

Pins and Needles. 

As Violet winces, Clementine frowns.

She's spent the last ten minutes watching as Violet squirmed and wiggled unhappily in her seat. Ever since the blonde had taken up her usual spot beside her at the cheap little cafeteria style table, dropping her wrapped sandwich and chips unceremoniously on the slick plastic before pressing her lips to the messy tangle of curls that crested the brunette's head in greeting. Settling herself beside her girlfriend and stealthily stealing several of her french fries with little more than a grumbled greeting aimed at the two male members of their little friend group.

And Clementine wasn’t the only one to notice the blonde’s discomfort. Louis, the oh so bestest of best friends, raised his brow along with his fork. Several spirals of tomato pasta speared upon the tines and waved said utensil at the blonde. “You OK, Vi? You seem a little…” His hand gestures over her entire self as a crooked grin curves his lips. “... shifty.”

The groan that rumbles from Violet’s throat is not an isolated sound. It swells as the voices of Clementine and Marlon quickly follow suit, each sounding more exasperated and weary than the last.

“Louis, dude. I love ya man, but that was bad. Even for you.” The other guy, Marlon narrows his blue eyes at his friend as he slowly shakes his head in exasperation.

“What?” Louis protests, his voice carrying too loud, his grin twisting and sculpted brows turning up in a mock pout. “She looks guilty as all hell, and actually _ is _ being shif- ...hey!”

A pinched off morsel of bread bounces off of Louis’s cheek, leaving a smear of dressing on his skin, and lands in his pasta container. Slowly the musician drags his big soft, bambi-like eyes over to the female blonde in the group, scowling darkly at him.

“Thanks, asshole.” Violet grumbles around the partially chewed mouthful of bread and chicken salad. “How long’ve you been sitting on that shitty joke?”

Flicking the bread missile out of his food, Louis shoots her a soft glare. “I’m sensitive to gluten, you savage. Stop trying to murder me with wheat poison.”

A snort of derision reaches him, swiftly followed by a new food missile, this time half a cheeto. “You are shoveling lit-er-al spirals of gluten into that big ass yap of yours! So you can fuck right off with that _ “gluten free” _ bullshit.”

Picking up the bright orange cheesy puff and popping it into his mouth, Louis huffs to cover his grin. “One of these days, Violet, you’ll offend me so much that I’ll stop hanging out with you. Then where will you be?”

“Less likely to have an actual stroke at twenty-one.”

Louis shrugs the jab off before continuing. “And as for how long… about four weeks.” He raises his eyes and pins his moody friend with a sly grin and a knowing look. “Say, Violet, isn’t that roughly how long since I saw you visit Blackstar Masquerade? Y’know, after you claimed a migraine and blew us all off for mini golf? You didn't look particularly sick.”

All of the colour drained out of Violet’s face at Louis’s revelation. But the grey undertones of her smoky peridot eyes darkened and swirled in a tempest of mixed emotion. “You sneaky, backstabbing son of a whore!” She snarled. “You were spying on me?”

“Spying is such an ugly word,” Louis propped his elbow against the table, slouching easily with his chin cupped in his hand as he grins. Entirely unperturbed by the fuming slender girl seething at him. “I was sleuthing, not spying. There’s a difference.”

“I swear to fucking go-”

“Blackstar Masquerade?” Despite Clementine’s voice coming soft and quiet, Violet immediately finds herself biting back her scathing words. “That tattoo parlor off of the strip mall?”

Violet froze. Icy panic seizing her chest and dousing the fury she felt directed at her soon to be ex-alive, ex-best friend and replacing it with an anxious rolling low in her belly. Clementine really wasn’t fond of body modifications. She’d even refused to talk to Violet for almost a week when she’d gotten her belly button pierced, and that had been back in senior year of high school when they hadn’t even been dating all that long. Now that they were coming up to almost four years together and the brunette had slowly come around to liking how the simple jewelry had looked on the older girl. Four years and a lot of...

“Clem, I-”

“Ooohhh. Somebody’s in trouble!” Louis crowed. His words sing-songing at his friend and earning himself a lethal scowl. “Christ, Vi... you are so whipped!”

“Lou! I swear to God, man. Sometimes you are the stupidest motherfucker I know.” Marlon hissed, desperately wishing his best friend would spontaneously grow a sense of self preservation and stop goading the furious girl. “Vi’s gonna fucking destroy you!”

“Nah, Clem would never let that…” The confidence in Louis’s voice wavered and then petered out entirely as the brunette pushed her chair back and stood up without a single word. His eyes widened at the limp expression on the girls face as she turned from the table and walked away toward the student living building.

“Oh, shit.” Louis whirled around to face Violet who simply watched her girlfriend walk away. Her face falling as the brunette strides out of the cozy little on campus canteen, disappeared around the corner and out of sight in moments. “Vi, honestly, I didn’t know she’d react like that. I’m so, _ so _ sorry.”

Thumb and forefinger digging into the corners of her eyes, pinching hard until the fizzing little colorful lights sashayed into the darkness behind her closed lids, Violet sighs heavily. “It’s fine, Lou... Well, it’s not. You are a fucking asshole and I _ am _ gonna kick your balls so far up into your throat,” She pulls her hand away and scowls. “Seriously... so, _ fucking _ far! But she was gonna find out sooner or later, I just really wanted to talk to her first.”

Louis closed his eyes and nodded slowly. Accepting his fate with a quiet dignity that Violet was almost impressed by...

“Soooo, did you get you clit pierced then? Can we see?”

... Almost.

\------------------------------------------------------

It didn’t take Violet long to catch up to Clementine. The brunette hadn’t walked away particularly fast and for the last few minutes she had chosen to sit and simply wait for her girlfriend to catch up. Kicking her heels against the ground as she perched on a bench outside of her dorm block. When the blonde jogged around the corner and into view, concern twisted in Clementine’s belly at the grimace of discomfort on the blonde’s face. Pushing herself away from her seat and onto her feet the moment the blonde was close enough, slowing her pace from a jog to a walk, Clementine wordlessly held out her hand for Violet to take. A little hurt by the way that she hesitated for a moment before curling her long fingers around the proffered hand.

“Come on, we need to talk.”

Those four ominous words stole the breath from Violet’s lungs in a startled little gasp. Her lids blinking furiously against the sudden burn and prickle gathering between them as she stared at the barely shorter girl.

_ Oh, no. Nononono nono no. _

“No!” Violet cringed at the crack in her voice. “No way. I refuse to go up if this some stupid fucking _ “we should take a break” _ bullshit.”

Clementine flinched. It took a moment for her eyes to soften and for her to convince her fingers to curl more tightly around the blonde’s hand. “Vi, do you really think I’d break up with you over something so stupid?”

It broke Clementine’s heart that Violet had to blink hard for a few moments before she could look at her. It shattered her further to see that watery gleam of unshed tears further diluting the already pale, watercolour green of the eyes peering back at her. Stepping closer, Clementine brushed a tiny tentative kiss to the corner of Violet’s mouth before she tucked her head beneath her chin and tugged the blonde’s hands around her waist. Doing her best to ignore the soft sniffle as Violet reigned her emotions under control.

“I dunno.” She mumbled quietly. Burrowing her face against Clementine’s curls and inhaling. “Didn’t expect you to storm off mid-conversation, but you did.”

“You were uncomfortable and in pain, and Louis was badgering you.” Her voice was soothing as she reasoned her point. “You know how he gets sometimes. Figured it would be easier to just leave and have you follow me. Besides, I have no idea what work you got done, but I’m guessing something you don’t really want to show off to the guys.”

Violet gave a single snort of laughter. “If you’re thinking clit, I’m sad to say Lou asked that question first... followed by asking if he could see it.”

Clementine hurrumphed softly. Stepping back and taking Violet’s hand in hers again as she leads her inside the doors to the dormitories, through the lobby and toward her ground floor room. “Remind me to kick his ass later.”

A dark, watery chuckle drifts over Violet’s lips. “Get in line.”

The walk from the lobby to Clementine’s dorm barely takes a few minutes, and the next thing Violet is aware of is Clementine tugging her inside her dorm room and guiding the blonde over to sit on her bed while she locks the door again. When she finally seats herself beside her girlfriend, the brunette can see that she is nervous. Her fingers keep tugging at her sleeves. Covering and baring the pale skin and long fingers, and her leg closest to Clementine is bouncing. Placing her open palm on both the fiddling hands and jiggling knee, Clementine leans over and kisses Violet firmly. Leading the touch, deepening it when Violet hums her approval. Only breaking the intimacy once the tension has left her body entirely and she sags against the brunette with a tiny smile on her face.

“Now,” Clementine gives Violet’s knee a gentle squeeze to capture her attention. “Can I see what you had done to yourself?”

The barest whisper of a flinch touches Violet’s eyes and tightens her lips. “You promise you won’t get mad?”

“I’ll promise I _ will _ get mad, if you keep deflecting and hiding.”

_ Well, then. _

Carefully, Violet eases herself to her feet. Her eyes lowered as she brings her fingers to the hem of her shirt and slides her touch to her belt. She makes quick work of unbuckling the supple leather and popping the button to her fly before she parts the shield of flannel and denim, exposing the sharp line and juts of her hips.

Clementine’s eyes widen, and her breath catches in her throat as she takes in the four glinting little stones, neatly arranged in two pairs, that accentuates the dip to the flare of her pelvis. “Oh... wow. Vi.” The brunette breathes her fascination. “They look so good on you.”

“Really?”

Clementine nods. Her mouth suddenly feels dry, and there’s that warming sensation in her belly that she recognizes as the first stirring of arousal.

“Really.” She passes her fingertips over the pretty little stones, pale green like Violet’s eyes. “Did they hurt? How do they stay in?”

Violet’s breath hitches with the slight tugging sensation and lowers her gaze to watch Clementine’s fingers. “Not really. Kinda stung when the girl set the L-posts in. But mostly I don’t even know they’re there, unless something touches them.” She grins and shifts her hips a little, retreating from Clementine’s fingers. “Then, they kinda give that funny little excited feeling. You know, like when you brush your fingers lightly over somewhere sensitive, or when you leave your belly behind just before you drop on a rollercoaster.”

“Are they permanent?”

“Should be. I mean, they can grow out or my body could reject them, but I went back to let the chick at the tattoo shop check them over last week. She said they’re healing well and I should be all good.”

Pulling her hand back, Clementine allows her gaze to wander a little. Eyeing the little green stones at her girlfriends hips, and then glancing to the simple belly bar that had a tiny teardrop pendant cut from topaz. That little arousing flutter of excitement in her belly strengthened to a very interested pang set lower.

And then she frowned lightly.

Violet said the piercings didn’t hurt. That they only gave a little fluttering sensation if touched. None of her clothing touched them, not really. Her jeans were set low on her hips and her flannel shirt was loose fitting. So why did she look uncomfortable when she jogged after her or slid into her seat when sitting with her and the guys?

“Vi?”

“Mmm?”

Clementine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “If the piercings don’t hurt, then why did you look so uncomfortable when you sat for lunch?”

_ ... shit. _

“Oh, I... uh.” Violet dropped her shirt back down and closed her eyes. She went silent for a minute or two before screwing up her courage and fixing Clementine with a strange look. “You promised you wouldn’t get mad, right? Well, you still can’t.”

“No, I promised that I _ would _ get mad if you kept deflecting,” Clementine tilted her head and brought her arms up to fold over her chest. “There’s a difference.”

“Fine, whatever. Just, don’t yell, OK?”

Clementine says nothing more. Just simply raises her brow and waits while Violet swallows hard and steadies her nerve before moving her hands to her fly.

Clementine’s eyes widen with every movement Violet makes, until the blonde is standing in front of her, pants around her ankles, shirt open and hanging around her elbows. Her voice has all but shriveled up as she stares at the thumbs, hooked into the blonde’s underwear as she shimmies them down her legs to join the denim bunched around her feet.

There, branded into the skin of her pubis and following the bottom curve of her belly is a complicated tangle of tribal thorns and tiny stars. The lines gradually soften on one side into stylized ink drips that travel a short way down her thigh. Within the pooling ink are three slightly larger and more prominent star shapes, comprised entirely of negative space. And, inside the pale centers of the stars, swims a tiny intricate koi, a pretty little swallow and an ornate looking dagger.

Their constellations. The ones they had found together on their first date.

“Now this... hurt like a bitch.” Violet said lamely. Her lips offering Clementine a tiny shy smile. “It’s still healing up, but most of the main parts are good. It just feels tight in some spots and itches like crazy.”

It’s so pretty. The positioning of the design, the sharp clean lines and smooth dark ink against her skin just works so well...

... and she is _ shaved. _ Completely. Exposing all of the work done to her. Right down the bottom most star that straddles the very top of her folds.

“Clem.”

Clementine hears her, but she just can’t seem to get her thoughts into words and get the words out of her mouth.

“Clem?”

The piercings. The ink. Things that Clementine had spent so long hating because she thought they looked tacky and obnoxious, look so fucking enticing on Violet.

“Oh, God. Clementine! Please, speak to me. Just say something... anything!”

She doesn’t register moving. She barely comprehends the startled squawk under her lips as she takes Violet’s mouth as her own. Tongue immediately claiming the blonde as she pins her against the door. Breaking the kiss for a moment, so the brunette can steal another long appreciative glance at the decorative art, Violet gasps in bewilderment, stumbling over her next words.

“Clem, wait-”

“They’re like a damn roadmap, Vi.”

Fingers skip merrily along the branched zigs and zags of black ink, following the lines lower, tickling over the crease between the slender thighs as Violet instinctively arches up onto her toes, unsure if her body is encouraging the touches or attempting to flee.

“Wait, Clem! Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!” Her words run into each other and her voice quivers, and Clementine’s fingers are so close to touching her beneath that one cresting star that Violet could actually sob. “Wait for just a sec, OK?” The glare her words earn her is actually kind of thrilling, but Violet forces herself to shove that thought aside for a minute. “I really, really want you to keep goin- _ Wait! _”

Clementine’s finger, that had just skimmed over the sensitive hooded flesh, stills and retreats. Settling with simply stroking circles on the inside of Violet's unbranded thigh, as stormy topaz eyes fix onto the blonde’s widened orbs of peridot.

“Let me speak for a minute, OK?” She pants. “As much as I want you to keep going, I’m still healing. I’ll still be tender and the tattoo a little rough for a few more weeks, soooo... can you dial back the intensity just a touch for now. Once everything’s all healed up, you can toss me around like a rag doll all you like, okay?”

If the broiling desire swirling in Clementine’s eyes was anything to go by, then no, that was not okay. The brunette clearly wanted nothing more than to indulge herself in rough play, to tease and touch the new additions to the pale, athletic form and reduce the blonde to a quivering mess. But when she absorbed the words and blinked hard, the fire in the amber gaze dampened and Clementine, the softer sweeter side, peered up from beneath her thick lashes. A blush burning high in her cheeks.

Still pinning the blonde to the dorm room door, the brunette made no effort to step back, nor remove her fingers from the trembling thigh. Instead she smiled sweetly and kissed the corner of Violet’s mouth tenderly. “OK, that was weird.”

Violet swallowed and tilted her head back against the supportive strength of the heavy door. “What. You going all Mr. Hyde on my ass? Yeah, that was fucking weird. I thought you hated tattoos and piercings.”

“Yeah, I thought so too. I guess it all depends really.”

Violet swallowed, her eyes slipping shut. “Yeah? On what?”

Then her voice breaks into a soft whine as Clementine sweeps her fingers up, curling around the hyper sensitive little knot and rolling it between thumb and forefinger.

“On where they are on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> pierced and tattooed Violet is hot.


End file.
